Demons
by Chadilicious
Summary: Several months after the events of Batman: Arkham City, Harley Quinn commits a series of strange bank robberies. Batman and Robin investigate these strange crimes, and discover something much more sinister is happening behind the scenes. Now Batman and his allies must find out the purpose behind these strange robberies. This story is told from several different perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

"Demons"

Prelude

For almost as long as I can remember, he has haunted me.

Tormented me. From the very moment we met I knew he wasn't like the others.

He was different. Worse. Where before I had only seen men. Some weak, some strong. But they were men. Beatable, breakable men. But not him. Time and time again we fought. But even through countless strikes, kicks, dislocated joints, and broken bones he would always come back. There was just no stopping him. Over the years, the dozens of times we fought, the **Hundreds** of lives he had taken, it almost became routine. He escapes, kills, we fight, then I put him away. I was slowly dying inside. There was never a day I didn't want to **End** him. I knew that it was the only solution. The hundreds of people he killed could be avenged. But that can't be how I do things. It isn't how I do things. And now he's gone... He's finally dead, and gone... I didn't have to do it. It wasn't my fault.. And yet.. Now that the nightmare is finally over. He still haunts me. The nightmare is over... But another one is forever in it's place...

Chapter 1

"Another one!?" Tim exclaimed. "Another bank robbery?"

He looked at the news article that Bruce had up on the screen. Bruce sat in his computer chair analyzing the photo. It was Harley Quinn.

"I'm afraid so, the seventh this month." Bruce said, eyes fixed on the screen. "Since when does Quinn go solo?" Tim asked.

Bruce changed the screen on the computer and loaded a video. "She doesn't."

"This is security footage from the most recent robbery."

"Watch. She enters the bank, kills the two guards in the door, then makes her way to the tellers."

"It's still just her." Tim pointed out.

"Watch the rest. While she's getting the money two more guards come from the back, and another from behind the teller's desk."

"All three of them fall almost at the same time."

Tim's eyes went wide for a moment

"How? Any shooters outside?"

Bruce switched the footage to cameras outside of the bank.

"There were no people outside of the bank during the robbery. There must have been a sniper."

Tim looked at Bruce.

"There's only one person we know of who could make a shot like that."

"Deadshot."

Alfred said as he walked into the cave, brandishing a tray of food.

"Why would Deadshot be working with Harley?" Tim asked.

"There could be a number of reasons." Bruce said, distressed.

"They were put on a team together a few years ago. Amanda Waller Rounded up them and a couple of other assassins to break into Arkham and kill The Riddler."

"But whatever the reason, I don't like it."

Tim leaned over the computer console and took a bite of food.

"Do we have any leads?" He asked.

Bruce sighed.

"No. She must have a new hideout."

"Her last headquarters was the Sionis Steel mill."

" But the police have it cleared. Along with almost every other building in Arkham City."

Tim sighed and looked down.

"So where do we start?"

Bruce donned his cape and cowl and hopped into the batmobile.

"Commissioner Gordon has some additional evidence."

"I'm going to the station to exchange notes with him. In the meantime I think it would be best if you went on patrol tonight."

"Right." Tim said.

Bruce closed the canopy of the car and sped off into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Demons

Chapter 2:

"Hey cowboy"

Floyd Lawton turned towards the voice, gun in hand.

"You." He said.

He looked upon Harley Quinn standing in the doorway.

"What the hell do you want?"

Harley walked inside.

"I have a little proposition for ya, Cowboy.."

Harley put her arms around his neck and held on.

"I'm tryin' to build myself an army, and I'm going to need some help getting money to pay my boys."

Floyd looked at her with a slight look of disgust.

"So? What does this have to do with me?

Harley looked into his eyes.

"Well I have a couple of bank jobs planned, and they would be a lot easier to pull off with your help cowboy."

Floyd raised his brow with interest.

"And what would I get in return?" He asked.

"Well once I pay my guys the first time around all I'll need to keep them around will be a few threats here and there.

You get yourself a nice chunk of change, and you get to kill some people." She said.

"And.." She continued.

"And what?" Floyd said.

"And we can have some more fun like we did last time cowboy..."

She pulled him in and gave him a kiss.

"Fine, but don't think anything of it. I have no feelings for you whatsoever."

Floyd said coldly.

Harley pecked him on the cheek and started to walk away.

"Course not, my heart still belongs to my poor Mr. J. But a girls got needs, ya know?"

Floyd smirked. "Yeah. Just let me know when we're starting the job."

Harley smiled at him and blew a kiss. "Sure thing Cowboy, buh bye!"


End file.
